Before the Drama
by DBZ-Sweety
Summary: The story of Pans Birth how it ended up and how people reacted the only thing is that it is my first story so dont hate me if it sucks
1. A Baby Girl!

The news just arived it was a baby girl! Goku & Chichi jumped for joy.  
"Were grandparents now!" They shouted out. While some were people were so happy they could jump off a building others like Piccolo and Vegeta were calm and cool just like nothing had happened. Gohan decided on the name; it was Pan. Goten on the other hand was happy for another reason he was an uncle! To celebrate the arival of the new baby they held a party at a hall.  
"Honey where is the guest list?" Goku sweetly asked Chichi.  
"On the table dear" Chichi replied  
Krillin grabbed it first he read it and said out loud "Where is Piccolo he is not on the list neither is me or Eighteen but Marron is here!"  
  
"Oh Krillin" Goten sighed "You are looking at the wrong list now give that to my dad and get the cake!!!  
Videl just came through the door with Pan and Gohan. Trunks held Pan Bulma was lucky enough to be holding a camera because at that moment Pan smiled for the first time. Videl was so happy to see her daughter smile all through the trip home she cried. Gohan took Videl into the room. And they started getting all mushy.  
Eighteen and Marron opened the door of the room the two love birds didn't notice all Eighteen could do was cover Marron's eyes except Marron ran away to see Pan to her she was the cutiest baby ever.  
Since Krillin, Eighteen and Marron missed the baby shower Marron slipped a present into Gohans hands and kissed Pan on the cheek.  
"Open it" She wispered because Pan was sleeping.  
Inside was a orange dress and ice cream clips they were the cutiest gifts ever.  
Before Marron closed the door she said "There homemade!"  
Bra took her Brother Trunks by the arm and started day dreaming again about having a child and boyfriend. Of corse it was getting Trunks annoyed but as his mom always told him "If your a member of the Breifs family you got to play along with it!!!" so he did.  
  
Vegeta kissed Pan and took his family home as soon as they left it seemed quiet. Goten was holding Pan now. Goten just could'nt belive his eyes he thought he was the luckiest guy ever to have a neice so cute. The rest of the guests left also so it was calm the rest of the evening. 


	2. The Party

chapter 2: The party  
  
Gohan had planned the party already and was very excited.  
Videl had Pan try on about one million dresses before she chose the pink  
one. Videl started making food when Bulma came in with Trunks and Bra  
and gave her plenty of dessert.  
She said "Last week when they left they started cooking  
these." at least her and Bra......  
Pan was being fed by Gohan when Goku walked in and offered to  
help. Gohan went with Goten and Chichi to get a suit for the party. Pan  
started to spit up on Goku. Pie, Cake, Tarts all diffrent kind of food  
was there. Marron, Krillin and Eighteen came in all dressed up for the  
party. When they found out the party was in 6 hours they amost fainted.  
  
Herculre also came to see his grandaughter and child.  
When everyone got to the hall the party began. The gifts piled  
up to the celling. All of the guests were excited to see the expression  
on Pan's face when she saw her gifts. First they cut the cake and burst  
the pinyata open. Everyone except Piccolo and Vegeta got candy. Bulma  
had brought the pinyata and filled it she got no candy but had the  
leftovers to eat instead.  
Dabura came crashing through the window unexpectedly and took  
Pan from the party. Videl and Gohan were devistated. Goku had tried to  
save her but slipped on the punch bowl. Luckly Bra and Trunks Managed to  
grab his cape and ended up folowing him without him knowing.  
  
"Bra I hope you have got good fighting experance because this  
will end up in huge fight" Trunks Wispered  
"Trunks you trained me of corse I can fight!" Bra replied  
Yamcha had just aived to the party and herd the news he was  
practlly crying because he never saw her yet he placed his gift on the  
table and jumped out the window and went after him. 1 year ago they  
wished the planet Namek back but it was desserted. Dabura was there and  
everyone but Yamcha came to Namek. 


End file.
